


Cooking Sherry

by Bullsy



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Drinking, Family, Family Issues, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullsy/pseuds/Bullsy
Summary: She preferred to keep her eyes on her sherry instead of him, but that was okay; if she looked him dead on, he might have left all on his own.





	Cooking Sherry

“You remind me of me, you know.”

Ma spent a lot of time at the bar downstairs. She forgot, Falco thought, how to forget work any other way, and hell if anyone was going to stop her. But she preferred to drink alone, and so it was his surprise at her insisting that he stay rooting him to the stool beside her more than anything. She preferred to keep her eyes on her sherry instead of him, but that was okay; if she looked him dead on, he might have left all on his own.

“Wings too big for the house,” she said. “Growing them back twice as fast as people clip ‘em off. But my parents – they never gave me a half-inch of room to breathe, you know? Put me up to my eyes in the books and locked the front door ‘till I peeled through every last one every damn day. I ate, I read, I went to bed. I hated them both.”

The silence was agony. He didn’t dare break it.

“You know what I wanna say?”

No.

“I wanna say I tried to be better,” Ma said. “Let you run a bit more. Be your own man.”

She coughed into her wing, then wiped her beak on the back of it.

“But now you’ve grown up, and I think I missed it all,” she said. “And I think that hurt you a bit. Makes me wonder – I don’t know. I don’t hate them so much anymore.”

She rested her head on her arm.

“I hope you don’t hate me, either.”

He said he didn’t hate her. He said it so damn fast that it surprised him.

She was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran a roleplay blog on The-Site-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named some odd months back. Most of the stuff I did over there was just casual fun, but I also managed to turn out a couple solo pieces of writing I really was kinda proud of. This is one of them!


End file.
